An integrated chip for power applications may generally include an input pin to receive an external input voltage source, an enable pin to receive an external enable signal, and a ground pin coupled to a ground supply node. An internal driving circuit may be employed to convert the external input voltage received to a voltage supply to drive other devices or internal circuitry, and to convert the external enable signal to an enable signal for internal logic circuits inside the integrated chip.
However, when the chip is in an off condition, the source of a bias current used by the driving circuit may still be in existence, and this can result in avoidable power loss. As a result, the effective lifetime of the power supply may be reduced due to such power loss for an input power supply having fixed total energy, such as a battery. In addition, the higher the input voltage source is, the larger the power loss that is typically incurred.